Five Strangers in Konoha
by BleachLover1521
Summary: bit of AU and OOC aalong with OCs. A mysterious person has teamed up with Orochimaru. But what does this have to do with the five strangers that are in Konoha? And just what are these five hiding? this is my first fanfic so it may not be any good.
1. Prologue

Five Strangers in Konoha

Summary: bit of AU and OOC. A mysterious person has teamed up with Orochimaru. But what does this have to do with the five strangers that are in Konoha? And what secrets are they hiding? The Konoha 12 are the same age as after the time skip in the anime and manga.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this is the plot and OCs.

Prologue

A blue haired man was sitting at his desk holding a scroll out to one of the five young men that were in his office. "Take this to the Hokage of Konoha as soon as you can. It is about our enemies' alliance with theirs."

The five looked at each other then back at the blue haired man and said in unison "Yes, sir."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Konoha. Or at least it would have been if not for the five strangers, standing in the middle of Konoha's busiest area, looking utterly lost.

The one that looked like he might be the leader, at least one would assume since two of the others were glaring at him while the other two laughed, had flaming red hair, pale blue eyes, was nearly 6 feet in height, and was wearing a red shirt with loose jeans under a cloak. And on his face were three scars running diagonally; one going through his right eye, another over his nose and past his mouth, and the last seemed to have nicked his left ear.

One of the two that were laughing their ass off was as tall as the first one. However this person had pitch black hair, violet eyes, and was wearing a form fitting black t-shirt as well as black pants. He, unlike the red head, had no visible scars. This young man as well as the red head seemed to be using some kind of walking sticks.

The other person that was laughing was just a few inches shorter then the first two. He had pale blond hair, red eyes (people often mistook him for an albino), and he was wearing a blue outfit that looked way to loose on him. He, like the red head, had visible scar. It was located on the right side of his neck and went half way through his neck, like someone tried to cut his head off but couldn't get past his spinal cord.

Even though it was easy to tell that they were lost, they gave off a dangerous aura. It was pretty obvious that you shouldn't piss them off. But it was the last two that took that aura to a new level.

The least dangerous looking of the two was the same height as the blond. His hair was brown so it didn't get anyone's attention, his eyes however did. His right eye was a bright forest green, while the left eye was a deep honey brown. He was wearing a shirt that looked like a straitjacket, the sleeves went past his hands and it was a dark gray. His pants were the same color.

Now while these four looked odd the last one just took the cake. He was the tallest in the group, over 6 feet tall. He had black and white hair, golden eyes, and was only wearing a cloak over a pair of leather pants that had a lot of pockets and one chain. Around his neck was a black leather collar with two wolf claws and two wolf teeth. Neither he nor the brunette had any visible scars.

But while they looked threatening and dangerous, the conversation they were having was quite funny. It also explained why the two were laughing. "I can't believe you got lost!" this came from the tallest member of the group.

"Well I've never been here before, how am I supposed to know where the building is?" explained the red head.

The next person to say anything was the brunette. "What I find amazing is that you can find your way out of a forest with no map, compass, or marking of any kind, yet as soon as you step foot in a large populated village you lose all sense of direction."

This set the laughing duo off again. "If only I had a map that shows were the Hokage tower is. Heck I would like to know what it looked like." the apparent leader said.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was at this time that Team 7 walked by. "You're looking for the Hokage tower?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, unfortunately the person we were following got lost." it was the violet eyed young man that answered, finally getting over his laughter. When he said this he got a glare from the red head.

"Well since we are headed there ourselves we can take you. Isn't that right Sensei?" said the ever helpful Sakura.

"I don't see why not." Kakashi said sounding bored with the conversation but was inwardly interested.

Team 7 started walking again, this time with the five strangers with them. "I've never seen you guys around here before. Who are you?" asked Naruto

It was the tallest of the five that answered once again, "It's impolite not to introduce yourself first."

Before Naruto or Sasuke could think of anything rude, or insulting in Sasuke's case, Kakashi answered the unspoken question "Your right that was impolite of us. I'm Hatake Kakashi and these are my students; Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto."

The introduction seemed to calm the golden eyed young man down since he looked less tense and looked to the red head who introduced the five. "My name is Phoenix, the multi-haired and the blond or my friends Wolf and Stubborn, and the brunette and raven are my younger brothers Galaxy and Earth." As he said this he pointed to each person in turn.

When the now introduced Phoenix said Stubborn's name he got strange looks from Team 7. "Who the hell names their child Stubborn?"Asked Sasuke sounding a little hostile

"My name is Stubborn because when my family died I was too young to remember my own name so I now go by the first thing people called me." Explained Stubborn.

While they were having this talk they had reached the Hokage tower and were just outside the door. They knocked and waited for Tsunade to say "Enter". When they walked in they saw that for once it looked like she was doing work. Once the door was closed, Tsunade looked up and saw the strangers. "Who are these people?" she asked, confused.

It was Kakashi who answered, "They said they needed to talk to you."

"Well what do you want?" Tsunade now sounded suspicious since it was quite possible that the five were hired assassins. Just because there were others in the room didn't mean they wouldn't attack, especially if they were professionals. Wolf reached into one of his many pockets and the 

ninjas reached for their kunai. When all he pulled out was a scroll, the tense ninjas instantly relaxed their hold on their weapons.

Wolf handed he scroll to Tsunade saying, "Our village leader asked us to give this to you." Tsunade unfolded the scroll and read the contents. While she did this Sakura asked the question that was on the ninja's minds "What village are you guys from?"

It was Earth that answered "We are from a samurai village called the Village between Realms. I doubt you have heard of it, we are not well known among ninjas." This was the first time that Team 7 heard him talk and it freaked them out a little because he said all this with no emotion at all. He almost sounded like Gaara had before his seal was fixed.

By this time Tsunade had finished reading the scroll and looked up to meet Phoenix's eyes and asked, "Is this true?" all he did was nod. Naruto seeing her troubled look asked "What's wrong Baa-Chan?" for once Tsunade didn't hit him for the nick-name.

"According to their village leader, an enemy of theirs has joined forces with Orochimaru. They want to start a war with us." When they heard this the only thing Team 7 could say was "Nani!?" After they all shouted this Naruto pointed at the Realms villagers and asked "Then what are they doing here?"

It was Phoenix who answered with an insanely cheerful gleam in his eyes "We are the ones sent to help you."


	4. Character Description

**Character Description**

This page is for those that are confused about who are who in my OCs. It also includes some additional information, some of the information is repeated from the first chapter and will be repeated in later chapters when they are seen.

**Phoenix**

**Appearance: **Red hair, pale blue eyes, about 6 feet tall. Likes to wear mostly red shirts and any kind of comfortable pants, will at time wear blue. Most of his shirts have flame designs. Has three scars going diagonally down his face; one nicks his left ear, the one in the middle goes over his nose and past his mouth, and the last one goes through his right eye. He also has six scars that cross each other on his chest and back, three going from his left shoulder to right hip and the other three go from his right shoulder to his left hip. He also has four tattoos; one on his stomach of a dragon in battle, another one his back of a pair of dragon wings, on his left arm is some kind of writing that only certain people can read and understand, and on his right arm is a spiraling flame. Has what looks like a walking stick and always wears a cloak.

**Known Relatives:** Galaxy and Earth – younger brothers

**Occupation/Weapon:** Leader of their group. As well as the pyromaniac. The group is from a samurai village and specializes in hidden weapons that were not made to be hidden weapons. Phoenix is the archer, he keeps the quiver of arrows under his cloak, and his "walking stick" is the bow.

**Galaxy**

**Appearance: **Pitch black hair, violet eyes, and is the same height as Phoenix. He likes to wear black, violet, or dark blue form fitting t-shirts with black jeans. A few of his shirts have star designs on them. He does have one scar on his stomach; it's a horizontal cut that looks worse than it is. He has two tattoos; one on his back of a pair of dragon wings like his brother, and on his chest is a dragon in flight. Also has what looks like a walking stick.

**Known Relatives:** Phoenix – older brother, Earth – younger brother

**Occupation/Weapon: **Nighttime look out when they are not in a village. Like his brother he uses a hidden weapon that looks like a walking stick. Except instead of a bow, his is a metal staff that has a switch that allows a blade to come out of each end. It's painted to look like wood so people under estimate him and think they can break it.

**Earth**

**Appearance: **Light brown hair, right eye is a bright forest green and his left eye is a deep honey brown. And is a couple of inches shorter than his brothers. Likes to wear comfortable clothes that blend in with natural colors or has vine, flower, or leaf designs. His shirt sleeves always go past his hands.

Always carries a backpack with him. Has a scar on his left side that goes down, starting from the top of his arm and ending near his ankle. Like Galaxy he has two tattoos; the one on his back is a pair of dragon wings like his older brothers, and the one on his chest is of a sleeping dragon.

**Known Relatives:** Phoenix and Galaxy – older brothers

**Occupation/Weapon:** Is the group's healer as well as explosive and poison expert. He keeps his supplies in the backpack he carries. The hidden weapon he uses are hidden by his long sleeves, they are metal claws that attach to his wrist and each finger to keep the claws in place.

**Stubborn**

**Appearance: **Pale blond hair, red eyes, and is as tall as Earth. He will wear any kind of clothing as long as he is comfortable in them. Is often mistaken for an albino which amuses the rest of the group. One the right side of his neck like someone tried to cut his head off but couldn't get past his spinal cord. And has one tattoo on his back of a stalking white tiger.

**Known Relatives: **None

**Occupation/Weapon:** Is the group's daytime look out when needed and also helps gather food when they are not near a village. He is the sword user of the group, he uses two swords. He hides them under his loose cloths; one his down his right pant leg and the other is on his back. They are kept in place with a piece of string under the hilts.

**Wolf**

**Appearance: **Black and white hair, gold eyes, and is the tallest in the group. All he wears is leather pants with a lot of pockets and one chain under a cloak. He doesn't wear a shirt because he finds them constricting. Around his neck is a black leather collar with two wolf teeth and two wolf claws hanging from it. He has a scar at the right juncture between his neck and shoulder that looks like a wolf bite. And on his back are three scars; on the right is a sun with a snow white wolf lying down under it, on the left is a crescent moon with a pitch black wolf sitting underneath it, and in the middle of the two is a full moon with a huge black and white wolf howling.

**Known Relatives:** None

**Occupation/Weapon:** Is the fastest one in the group so he does most of the hunting. He is also the best in the group at hand-to-hand combat. The hidden weapon he uses is the chain he wears which is longer than it looks. If and when him or Galaxy are about to be swarmed by fangirls, they will act like a couple even though they aren't gay to make them leave them alone (1). And if ever anyone else in the group can't walk, Wolf is usually the one stuck carrying them on his back.

--

(1) think of Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club

Some of tattoos will be described in more details in later chapters. Such as the color of the three brother's tattoos.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It wasn't until the next day that Team 7 realized just how odd the five could be. Against Sasuke's protests, Team 7 had been assigned to show the samurai around Konoha. The reason for Sasuke's protests was that he didn't think that the samurai would be any help. He had many reasons for thinking this, but his main one was that they didn't seem to have any weapons on them and they didn't look all that strong.

They had just gotten to the five's hotel room door when they heard a scream. Team 7 looked at each other, then at the door. When they heard cursing coming from the other side, Team 7 decided to force their way into the room to stop whatever was going on. To their surprise the door was unlocked, but they ignored it for no. Once the door was open they expected to see fighting or some kind of struggle, neither of these is what they saw.

What they did see was four pissed extremely pissed off people and Earth looking amused and pleased with himself. Phoenix and Galaxy didn't even look awake yet. "What happened? Who screamed?" Kakashi had to ask. Him and his team looked completely confused about the situation.

"The person that screamed was Stubborn. And nothing happened." answered the amused Earth sounding completely different from the day before.

"There is so a reason I screamed. Heck, anyone would if they were woken up by a _BLOW DART_ in the back!" Stubborn explained. It was easy to tell that he was mad by the way he said "blow dart" and the fact that he practically yelled the last sentence.

"Wait, where did a blow dart come from?" asked Sakura as curious as ever.

The four still pissed off samurai pointed at Earth. "He always carries some on him." explained Phoenix, sounding much more awake. When asked why they weren't complaining about the noise all Phoenix, Galaxy, and Wolf said was "We're used to it." And when Team 7 asked why they were awake as well yet not yelling about a dart in the back it was Wolf that did the explaining "Blow darts weren't needed to wake us up because the albino's scream was loud enough to wake us, and probably the whole hotel, up."

The albino insult riled Stubborn up enough for him to snap back "At least I don't need to wear a leash, Wolfe-boy." After that is was a yelling match between the two with insults and metaphors that Team 7 didn't understand. "Does this happen often?" Naruto had to ask because most of the insults seemed worse than the ones he and Sasuke threw at each other.

"Unfortunately" was what the three brothers said. It took no more explaining for Team 7 to understand that they will be seeing a lot more arguments between the two. It was around two minutes before Wolf and Stubborn finally stopped their bickering. When they did stop Sasuke asked the question that his teammates knew was coming eventually, "Who is your strongest fighter?"

"Well that depends on what type of fighting you're talking about." answered Galaxy finally waking up enough for him to talk.

"Who is your strongest in hand-to-hand combat?" was all Sasuke could say since he was starting to feel slightly frustrated.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Stubborn playing ignorant. "Because I want to fight someone new so I can see how easy it is to kick their ass. Morons." answered Sasuke like it was obvious, the moron part was muttered to himself and he didn't notice that the samurai had heard him.

"If it's hand-to-hand combat you want, them the strongest is me." This came from Wolf, which surprised Team 7 because he didn't look that strong. With a smirk that clearly said that he didn't believe him Sasuke said "Then let's show you to the training grounds."


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they got to the training grounds Sasuke immediately got into attacking position, it was obvious that he didn't expect much from Wolf. While Sasuke got ready for the fight his sensei and teammates got a safe distance away to watch. Wolf went and stood across from the still smirking Uchiha, he looked completely relaxed. Before the fight could start, however, Galaxy asked a question that no one in Team 7 had thought about, "So are you going to take off the cloak or are you going to fight in it?"

After being asked this all Wolf did was grab one side of his cloak, and with a flourish, pulled it off. What they saw made Team 7 momentarily speechless. Wolf was not overly muscled, that much was obvious even with the cloak on, but were the cloak made him look bulky he was actually lean. This showed Team 7 that at the very least he was fast.

Also without the cloak they could see what was hidden underneath it. There were two major things that got Team 7's attention fast. The first was the least noticeable, but it looked painful. The thing that looked painful was a scar located on his right shoulder that looked like the animal he was named after tried to make him its lunch. The second thing that grabbed their attention was the tattoo that covered his whole back and was split into three sections; the one on the right was of a sun with a snow white wolf lying down under it, the one on the left was a crescent moon with a pitch black wolf standing underneath it, and the one in the middle of these two was a full moon with a huge black and white wolf underneath it howling. What was odd about the tattoos was that all three wolves had piercing gold eyes, just like Wolf's. And the colors of the huge black and white wolf weren't intermingled, so the top half of it was pitch black and the bottom half was snow white.

Before Team 7 could wonder or ask about it, the person they were staring at said to Sasuke, "Attach me whenever you're ready Uchiha."

"You should tell your friend to give up now. He won't beat Sasuke-kun." said Sakura.

"You shouldn't under estimate those you don't know Sakura." said Earth before Kakashi could.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura practically screeched.

"Just watch the fight." was all Earth responded with.

(A/N: I'm not too good at fight scenes so if you don't like it I apologize now.) While they were having this little conversation Sasuke had started running toward Wolf with less than half his actual speed, which was still fast enough for it to be hard to keep up with him.

Right before he could reach his opponent, however, Wolf turned to his left. Sasuke ended up running past him and stopped just in time to keep from hitting one of the trees that surrounded the training grounds.

Sasuke kick off the tree and turned around to glare at Wolf who was just standing there, just as relaxed as before.

"Is that all you got Uchiha?" taunted Wolf.

"Hardly." Was all Sasuke said, he was starting to get pissed off. The next attack he aimed at Wolf was a fast, almost impossible to see, kick. To his and his teams surprise it was blocked with an arm, and Wolf didn't even move.

Sasuke kicked off of Wolf's arm and landed a good distance away. When he saw Wolf readjusting his stance he got into a defense position. Before he could think of a counter attack for any move Wolf might use, he saw his opponent running at him just as fast as he, himself, ran.

Wolf aimed a high kick at Sasuke. But instead of blocking the attack Sasuke just caught Wolf's leg by the ankle, thinking he wouldn't be harmed. Wolf's next move he hadn't seen coming and landed him flat on his back, the move Wolf had done was complicated. Wolf had put his hands on the ground and spun his lower body so that the leg Sasuke wasn't holding swung at him. Sasuke, not predicting this, ended up getting hit on the side of his head. When he sat up he saw Wolf doing a handstand then simply flipped his legs down so he was standing up right and facing Sasuke.

Team 7 was shocked at what they just saw. Not only had Sasuke gotten hit, but they didn't know that samurai were that fast or that flexible. Seeing the shocked look on Sakura's face Earth said, rather smugly, "See I told you"

Back at the fight the two righted themselves and were getting ready for the second round.

Not wasting any time, Sasuke pulled out a few shurikens. While Wolf was distracted dodging those, Sasuke took out a kunai then, moving as fast as he could, charged Wolf.

Sasuke never made it to his destination. The reason for his unexplained stop was that Wolf had pulled the chain attached to his pant off and had whipped one end toward Sasuke. The chain wrapped around the kunai Sasuke was holding and pulled it from his grasp.

Sasuke, stunned, stopped where he was. This proved unfortunate for him because the next second saw him hanging upside down from a tree branch by his ankle with Wolf's chain.

With the fight over, the observers ran over to them. "How did you do that?" asked an amazed Naruto.

"It was easy. Even easier since Sasuke was under estimating me." said Wolf.

"Well I hope this teaches you not to call us morons or under estimate us" said Stubborn sounding was too cheerful.

"You heard me say that?" asked Sasuke who was furious that he was beaten.

"We have excellent hearing" was what Galaxy told him.

"Do you think you can let Sasuke go so that we can show you around?" Kakashi asked hiding the interest he felt after watching the fight.

"Sure" was all Wolf said before he whipped the chain around, which resulted in unwrapping it from Sasuke's leg. After he landed safely the two groups headed back towards Konoha's main markets.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry for the late update my laptop was acting weird. Good news is that this will be a triple update since I got 3 chapters done. I also appologize in advance if for formatting is different, i'm using a different computer.**

"**Kyuubi talking"**

"_**Kyubbi thinking"**_

"_thoughts"_

When the group of nine got to Konoha's most populated markets Team 7 got another surprise. They had decided to go to one of the restaurants in the area with outside tables. While the two groups were waiting for the drinks they ordered, something odd occurred. When Team 7 looked up from what they were doing they saw that they were almost completely surrounded by fangirls.

This wasn't the odd thing since fangirls were always following Sasuke. No, what was odd was that the fangirls were staring at Wolf and Galaxy. Team 7, who were the only ones at the table to notice, thought the samurai were just ignoring them

Until Naruto asked, "Are you going to do anything about them?"

Earth, who was writing in a book he had pulled out of his backpack, looked up and said "Do anything about who?"

Team 7 were surprised that they hadn't noticed and just pointed to the fangirls. When the five samurai looked where they were pointing, Stubborn started to snicker.

Phoenix, who was leaning on his elbow, looked at Wolf and Galaxy and said, "Well what are you doing standing there? Get going."

With Team 7 watching, feeling more and more confused, Wolf stood up, grabbed Galaxy's hand and said loud enough for the fangirls to hear him, "I need to talk to you."

When they got a reasonable destince from the table so they wouldn't be over heard, Wolf, still holding Galaxy's hand, pulled him closer. With his arm around Galaxy's waist Wolf bent down to whisper in his ear. Galaxy, with his arm around Wolf's neck, blushed at whatever he was being told.

No matter how you looked at it they looked like a couple trying to have a private moment. The fangirls, having seen all this, ran away realizing they couldn't meet the new boys in the way they wanted but they could start a new club.

Once all the fangirls had left, the blush on Galaxy's face immediately disappered and Wolf pulled awy with a sigh of annoyance. When they got back to the table they acted like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Except Stubborn was laughing so hard he could hardly breath and Team 7 looked down right shocked.

When Kakashi saw they were back he cleared his throat and said, "Sorry about the looks, we just didn't know that you two were...uh...like that."

"We're not" said Galaxy looking amused. "We only do it so the fangirls will leave us alone."

"You do realize that those fangirls will now be following you to see if you will kiss right?" Naruto had to ask since it should have been obvious to them.

This time it was Wolf who spoke, "Actually they won't, they'll be to busy trying to figure out if all the pretty boys they follow are also gay."

Once he said that Sasuke looked disturbed. _"Great, now they'll come after me to see if I'm gay or not"_ he thought. And after he realized this he immediately blamed the two samurai for his troubles.

While that little scene was going on, Kyuubi had woken up to see what his kit found so amusing. **"What's going on Kit?" **he asked.

"See for yourself Kyuubi" was all Naruto said before he showed Kyuubi what he and his team just witnessed. Kyuubi was surprised, not so much at what he was seeing, but at who was doing it.

He not only knew the two freaks acting like a couple, he also knew the other three as well. _**"What are they doing here?" **_Kyubbi asked himself silently,_** "I'll find out tonight when the kit's asleep."**_


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the group of nine were making their way around Konoha, they stopped by Naruto's favorite ramon shop since they had spotted the rest of the Konoha Twelve. Once they got to the shop Kakashi seperated from his team to talk with the other instructers.

The first to spot the group was Kiba who had been alerted by Akamaru that people were coming. While the rookie nine and Team Gai greeted Team 7, Akamaru had ran over to Wolf and tackled him to the ground, licking his face in greeting.

The three samurai brothers just watched while Stubborn doubled over laughing. The commotion this caused drew the attention of the Konoha Twelve. "Akamaru what's gotten into you?" aked Kiba since this was the first time he saw his dog so friendly around a stranger.

Akamaru ran back to Kiba barking. "What do you mean he smells like a wolf?" Kiba had to ask since there was no way a person could smell like a wolf, but he knew Akamaru's nose was never wrong.

After hearing this the ninja in the shop all looked over at the samurai. "Hoe do you explain that?" asked Naruto a little suspicious since he had felt something off about these new people. "I smell like a wolf because I happen to have a pet wolf." answered Wolf though it sounded like he was hiding something.

"So forehead, who are the new hotties?" Ino asked Sakura while eyeing the five.

"Well Ino-pig these are five samurai that got sent here to help us with Orochimaru." Sakura replied.

This surprised the others in the room that hadn't heard about it. The decided not to ask about it now and went back to observing the strangers who were now talking among themselves. Neji felt something off about the five and used his bykagun to see what it was.

What he saw surprised him, none of the five had any chakra. What they had looked and felt a bit like youki, but it didn't hold the violence or bloodlust that was normally found it it. Either way it wasn't human.And for a brief second he could sworn that the red-head, brunett, and raven had wings and a tail, and the other two had ears and a tail. But he put it off for now to wait until they were out of ear shot.

While Neji was doing this, Lee had jumped up and yelled "WHAT ARE THE NAMES OF THESE YOUTHFUL STRANGERS?"

Said strangers gave him odd looks while Naruto introduced them "Their names are Phoenix, Galaxy, Earth, Stubborn, and Wolf."

After Naruto had introduced Wolf, Sasuke glared at him still sore that he was beaten. Seeing this Kiba said to him "What's your problem, mad at him for looking more intemidating then you?"

"Hn" was all Sasuke replied with. "Sasuke has ever right to be mad" said Sakura defending her crush, "Wolf beat him in a training match."

once again those that hadn't been there were surprised. They all looked at Wolf and couldn't see how that was possible. He was bulky and didn't look fast enough to beat Sasuke.

Wolf, seeing the looks just smiled and said "I only beat him because he under estimated me." After this was said everyone once again went back to what they were doing. Phoenix however looked up at the sky and said to his team "We need to get going."

His team looked up from what they were doing and either nooded or just stood up. "And where are you going?" asked Kakashi when he saw this.

"We usually practice at this time so we're heading back to the training grounds." answered Galaxy as he headed out of the shop.

After they were gone Neji finally spoke what was on his mind "There is something off about them."

"What makes you say that Neji?" asked TenTen.

"They don't have any chakra" when he said this ever ninja looked at him like he was insane. Before they could ask anything Neji continued "It's true. What I saw looked and felt more like youki then anything else, however it was missing the bloodlust. I also saw what appered to be wings on three of them, ears on the other two, and all of them had some kind of tail."

When he was finished explaining his observations the rest of the ninja had eyes the size of dinner plates. "Well i'm sure we will figure all this out later." said Shikamaru with a muttered "troublesome".


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: when Kyuubi talks it's in bold only when he is in his demon form. **

The samurai didn't go to the training grounds. Instead they went back to their hotel room to talk about what they were going to go about the up coming battle. (A/N i'm not typing their conversation but some of it will be reveiled later) Their discussion lasted until night fall. An hour after night fall someone knocked on their door. When Earth opened it he saw a male with waist length crimson hair and eyes. He was also just a bit taller then Wolf.

Earth knew immediately who it was, so he stepped aside and said "Where the hell have you been Kyuubi?"

When the others in the room heard Kyuubi's name they all looked up in surprise. After they saw that it was indeed Kyuubi, Galaxy said "Great, just what we need, the two biggest pyromaniacs ever born and they end up in the same are with no water in site."

Kyuubi ignored the comment since he was used to them and answered Earth's question. "I had been sealed inside a child until just a few months ago when I learned that I could use some of my youki to create a human body."

"Who are you sealed in?" asked Stubborn.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I believe you meet him" replied Kyuubi.

"Well never mind that, I'mjust glad your bac to yourself" said Phoenix.

"Yeah the illusion I was under disappered after I was sealed. But never mind me, what are you five doing here?" asked Kyuubi confused since these five were only ever sent out for emergencys.

When he asked this the samurai immediately got serious. "We are here because Shadow has teamed up with that Orochimaru person." explained Phoenix looking Kyuubi in the eye.

"Nani?! What are they planning, if you know, tell me now." yelled Kyuubi more then a little surprised.

"They teamed up because they made a deal, if Shadow helps Orochimaru win the war against Konoha, then he has to help capture us." said Wolf.

"Well damn. So are you goind to show your real selves to the ninjas?" asked Kyuubi a bit more calmly.

"We will only show our real selves if _they_ are there in their real forms." Phoenix replied.

"Okay, well I have to get back before the Kit wakes up. Tell me if you need my help." Kyuubi said while heading out the door. "We will." was shouted after him just loud enough for him to hear.

**A/N: sorry it's so short but I had to get their meeting out of the way.**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Since Team 7 didn't need to show the samurai around just yet, it gave said samurai a chance to sleep in. And sleep in is exactly what they did. By 11am the only one that seemed to be awake and coherent was Phoenix, who was making coffee for the others.

Sitting in a chair with his upper body on the table, and his head on his are was Wolf who had gotten up to keep Phoenix company. But he had fallen back into a light sleep while waiting for Phoenix to finish the coffee.

As soon as the coffee was finished,Phoenix poured Wolf and himself a cup. He also poured an extra cup in case one of the others woke p soon. Once Wolf smelled the aroma coming from the cup, he immediately sat up at drank half of it in one gulp.

After the red head sat down, Galaxy stumbled into the kitchen looking like something the cat dragged in. When he got to the counter he went strait for the extra cup that his older brother had poured. Before he had a chance to take a drink after he had sat down, there was a knock on the door.

The three awake, or rather one awake and two semi-awake, samurai looked at each other then at the door. After a couple of confused seconds on their part, Phoenix finally yelled without getting up, "Who is it?"

"It's us" Naruto yelled back though the door sounding surprised, after all who else would it be.

Team 7, who had come by to ask exactly why the strangers had been chosen to come to Konoha, heard someone from the other side of the door say "Come in". They opened the, still unlocked **(A/N they had never locked it last night) **door they saw that only three of the five were in the room. "So where are the other two?" asked Kakashi while reading his copy of Icha Icha Paradise. "Well we don't know where Earth is but Stubborn should be up in a few minutes." explained Wolf who was starting on his second cup of coffee and was now awake enough to make sense when he talked.

A few seconds of silence followed until the two siblings sitting at the table started counting down, muck to Team 7's further confusion, "3...2...1". As soon as they said "1" there was a loud thud that came from one of the rooms.

The door connecting the kitchen from the rest of the place open and Stubborn fell though. If Galaxy had looked like something the cat dragged in, then Stubborn looked like death warmed over. It was obvious that he was not much of a morning person. Something that may have been the word coffee came out of his mouth, which caused the three people that were used to his morning moods to point to the counter where it was located.

The still mostly asleep blond half walked/half fell over to the counter and blindly looked for a spare cup. Once he found one he filled it up, drank it all in one gulp, then refilled said cup. He at least looked more awake when he had refilled the cup. After about three cups of what may have been pure caffeine, Stubborn opened one of the cabinet to look for something to eat.

"Is he always like this when he firs wakes up?" Sakura had to ask. It was her first time seeing someone so out of it when they first got up.

The only answers she got here "Yep", "Uh huh", and "Pretty much".

The four ninjas and three seated samurai all looked up when they heard Stubborn's startled yell of "Damn it Earth. You scared the hell out of me. Try putting a damn sign of the door!" What they saw was Stubborn standing in front of the cabinet he had opened with his hand in over his heart like he was trying to keep it from leaping from his chest. The reason for this was easy to figure out, for sitting in the open cabinet was Earth, with a very large book in his lap.

At Stubborn's yell he just looked up from the book, shrugged, and went back to reading the book. "How does he fit in there?" asked Sasuke. He couldn't figure out how a guy who was over five feet in height could fit in a space that was barely three feet tall, even if said person was sitting cross-legged.

It was Galaxy who said "Don't ask you really don't want to know, heck we just figured it out ourselves. Anyway why are you here?" While he was saying this Earth had gotten out of the cabinet and sat down next to Wolf.

"There was something we wanted to ask you. But seeing that you just woke up we can wait till later." Said Team 7's sensei. After he said this he stood up signaling to his students that they should leave, and thinking about just how odd the samurai were.

"Well since their gone, whose up for some training?" Stubborn asked the remaining group already know their reply. In answer to his question the other four just grinned in a way that would send a chill down a sane persons spine.

--**Hidden Sound Village**--

Orochimaru and his subordinate Kabuto walked down the hall toward the room to here his newest ally rested. After knocking on the door and hear a noise from in the room that meant he could enter, they opened the door and entered a room that was pitch black. The only thing that could be seen were two cold pupil-less blood red eyes that held no mercy in their depths.

"I'm here to discuss our terms" said Orochimaru with caution. For he know nothing could save him if he angered this creature.

"I know our terms Orochimaru" a cold voice said from the room. When the shadow the eyes were attached to talked two bone white fangs became visible. Said voice continued "I help you win the up coming war with Konoha and you help me capture the ones I told you about.

"Yes I know that part of our agreement, but what I'm curious about is why want or even need help capturing them. They are after all only humans" Orochimaru said still cautious, one wrong word or sentence on his part and he's be dead before he could blink.

He got a blood chilling laugh that sent shivers even down his spine as a reply along with "They are no more human then I am. In fact the only thing they have in common with humans is that they fell guilty and mourn after they kill a human."

"If they aren't human then just what are they?" asked Kabuto. He didn't get a reply.

--**Back in Konoha**--

The rookie nine and Team Gai had meet up after they had been dismissed from their training and were currently walking around, talking.

They got the surprise of their lives when after 10 minutes or so after they got together. What surprised them was the feeling of shock waves, a loud boom, and a cloud of dust that rose from one of the old training grounds.

After they got over the shock of the explosion, they all ran toward it thinking it was Orochimaru's army attacking early. When they got to the location of the explosion the Konoha Twelve got an even bigger surprise then before.

There was no army. Neji and Hinata activated their bloodline and saw only a crater in the middle of the training grounds. After a second or two four figures came out of the smoke and dust with three of them coughing, and Wolf jumped down from his perch on a tree branch.

The wind finally blew the combination smoke and dust away, and the ninja saw that the four figures were just the rest of the samurai. So they stayed where they were and listened to whet they were saying.

"Damn it Earth. I thought you said that was one of your small explosives?!" This came from Phoenix who was still coughing out dust. The ninja in the area barely covered there sounds of disbelief when Earth said "It was in, fact it was one of the smallest I had. There was no danger in it, the explosive was full of harmless powder."

"Then what the hell was that noise?!" shouted Wolf while rubbing his ears which were still ringing. "Oh that. That was just the shell of the explosive going off." was the reply he got. Wolf simply growled at that.

At this point the ninja realized that they didn't need to stay hidden. So Naruto finally yelled out "What the hell are you guys doing?!"

The samurai didn't even move, as if they knew they where there the whole time. The five looked toward them and said "training". The Konoha Twelve were not was surprised as they would have been ,they had given up trying to understand the stranger.

It was TenTen who broke the silence "So what was the goal in your training? See who could get killed first?" The answer she got almost scared the ninja "Nope that was the warm up"

Needless to say the Konoha Twelve were almost to scared to stay and watch the actual training.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. The next chapter is mostly the samurai's training. Hope the length of the chapter makes up for the long update. Chapter 9 should be up soon, it's almost finished.**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Konoha Twelve really shouldn't be surprised be the strangers anymore. But the samurai's way of training shouldn't be called 'training', it should be call a 'small war zone'. After the ninjas decided to stay behind and watch their training, they were not expecting the reaction they got after they settled down.

Phoenix had thrown the cloak he was wearing off, showing off the red t-shirt he was wearing. It also showed the quiver of arrows on his back that his cloak had effectively hidden. The two tattoos located on his arms were now visible to them. On his right arm was swirling flame that covered his entire forearm. And the one on his left looked like writing, but not in a language they could read. He then picked up the thing he was using as a walking stick, which the Twelve now knew was the bow, and jump onto a branch close to the ground and hid in the tree line.

Galaxy had simple grabbed the staff he used and pushed the switch, which made the blades at each end come out. With the blades out the staff was only about an inch shorter then the person holding it.

Earth had put his backpack down and reached up so that his arms were crossed in front of his face. He then grabbed two hair thin strings, that were attached to each of the extra long sleeves, between his teeth and pulled. This motion caused the part of the sleeves that covered his hands to fall off the rest of the shirt. What was revealed were a set of claws on each had. The claws attached to each of his fingers so they moved with his hands, there was a thin metal plate to keep the back of his hands from getting wounded in battle, the end of the plate that wasn't connected to the claws was strapped to his wrist. After he had his weapon of choice uncovered, he ran into the surrounding woods and disappeared almost immediately.

Wolf had simply took off his cloak, and ran off in a different direction then Earth. His tattoos were easily visible, but those that hadn't seen them weren't startled because Team 7 had told them about them.

Stubborn had reached behind his back and with his right hand grabbed something located just below the neck line of his shirt, while his left hand went above his right hip. At the same time he pulled out two swords from were his hands had been. It explained the baggy clothes, was the thought that went though the ninja's minds. He too ran off in a different direction then the other two.

Once their weapons were all uncovered, and four of the five out of view, Galaxy looked at the Konoha Twelve and told them "If anything comes flying your way, don't move."

This did not help to calm the watchers, but they decided to take his advise. After all he would know the way the other samurai's trained and attacked better then they would. It was a smart move on their part. Because as soon as they were given this warning, a very fast object came from the tree line.

Galaxy dodged and the object hit the tree right next to Ino's face. When it stopped moving they were able to see it was an arrow. This caught many of the young ninja's off guard, they had never seen a arrow move that fast.

They looked back to the training ground in time to see Earth come out from the trees at a run, going strait for his second older brother. The elder of the two brought his bladed staff up to block the slash coming in from his left. You could almost see sparks coming from were the metals meet.

The brothers parted just in time to avoid two more arrows that came toward them. However the two blurs that were the last two fighters came from behind the other two. Wolf behind Galaxy, Stubborn behind Earth.

The two that were being stalked charged each other again. But instead of colliding they went around each other. So it was now the two samurai with blades fighting, and the two more used to hand-to-hand fighting challenging the other with slashes, kicks and dodges that showed they were more flexible then they looked.

And while they were fighting their chosen opponents, they had to dodge arrows coming from random directions.

However they never know they were being watched by a pair of sickly looking yellow eyes.

**A/N: the chapters not that good, but I wanted to get some of their training in, as well as how they draw their hidden weapons. The next chapter will have more on whats going on in the Sound Village.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter****10**

**A/N: sorry about the late update, but my computer had crashed so i have to re-write the lost files.**

_'thoughts'_

**"Kyubbi"**

_**'Kyubbi's thoughts'**_

The kagebushin of Orochimaru that was watching the little training exercise disappered in a cloud of smoke after the others had left the training grounds, which had gained 5 more holes in the ground from Earth's bombs.

Back in Sound Orochimaru looked up into him new allies eyes. "Well Kokuei (1) it seems that your enemies have quite a few talents."

The living shadow now knewn as Kokuei answered with a "You have no idea, they weren't even going all out. I wouldn't be surprised if that wasn't even a third of their power."

"I think you give them to much credit" was Orochimaru's reply. After he had said this he knew he had made a grave mistake. For faster then anyone could blink there was something ice cold aroung his neck and a hissing sound that filled the chamber.

"Do not doubt me on this you snake freak! You do not know them!" came Kokuei's voice after the hissing's echo had left. With that had flung the snake summoner away and walked out of the room.

Kabuto came out from were he had been standing and went to Orochimaru who was already getting up. "Are you ok Master (2)?" he asked.

"Yes, but I think we learned to avoid doubting him out loud" was the only thing he got in reply before his master left the room as well.

--**Back in Konoha**--

The Konoha 12 had left the Samurai 5 (3) after seeing their practice. Sasuke was fuming since he had just found 5 complete morons, in his opinion, that were stronger then him. '_Maybe I can get one of them to train me to finally kill Itachi. But do I really want to put up with them?'_

Naruto for once wasn't excited about what he had just seen, instead he was talking with the demon that was sealed in him. _'Something isn't right with them.' __**"**_**What makes you say that Kit?" **_'I don't know they just don't feel human.' _Because of the Kyuubi being sealed inside him, Naruto can tell the difference between humans, animals, demons, and anything else that didn't fall into one of those catagories.

**"I'm sure it's nothing Kit." **_'Your probly right Kyuu, besides I didn't feel anything evil coming from them.' __**'Oh if only you knew how evil and sadistic they could be to those that piss them off Kit.' **_

--

**A/N: i know it's short but since school started i haven't had a lot of time. the next chapter will be longer though. **

(1) Kokuei means Dark Shadow. thank you Seeking-Truth-Darkness for helping with the name.

(2) I don't remember if Kabuto actually calls Orochimaru this, but he will in my fanfic.

(3) This is what the Konoha 12 had decided to call the strangers.


	13. Kokuei

**A/N: I know it's been a wile since i updated, but i have a bad case of writers block. I know what i want to happen, just having trouble writting it down. so this isn't a chapter it's Kokuei description.**

**Kokuei**

**Appearance: **Pitch black hair and cold, pupil-less blood red eyes. He also has fangs which many people think are fake. Wears clothing that blend into the shadows. And become pretty much a living shadow. He hates Phoenix and the other samurai with a passion. Kokuei kills without mercy, and many believe he eats some of the people he kills.

**Weapon: **No one knows anything about his fighting style or what he uses to kill. The only ones who know are the samurai he hates but they never told anyone that they know Kokuei.

**A/N: Well that's i have for Kokuei. I'll add more as the story develops. **


	14. Chapter 11

**A/N: I finally got over my****writers block enough to write this chapter.**

**And since i haven't said this in a while and i don't want to get sued**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters****.**

_"Naruto talking to Kyuubi"_

_'thoughts'_

**"Kyubbi"**

_**'Kyuubi's thoughts' **_

**Chapter****11**

Sasuke and Neji decided to head back to wear they last saw the samurais for their own personal reasons.

Neji wanted to find out more about the strange chakra the the 5 gave off, and if it was dangerous.

Sasuke just wanted to try and bribe one of them into training him so he could get stonger and kill his brother.

Neji and Sasuke heard them before they saw them, and what they heard didn't surprise them as much as it probly should have.

The exact sentance they heard was Wolf saying, "Hold still you stupid pinata!" And when they did walk into the clearing the samurais were at, it was to find Stubborn hanging by his legs from a tree branch (1) and trying to avoid Galaxy's staff, which Wolf was swinging at him with.

Sasuke didn't notice it that much because he was to focused on figuring out what he could use as blackmail. And Neji knew he shouldn't bother asking, but he had to know.

"What are you doing?"

"We're trying to break open a pinata." said Wolf while handing Galaxy his staff back so he could have a turn.

"...I don't think there will be any candy coming out of him if you do hit him." Neji commented after a few seconds of taking in the scene.

Phoenix, who was leaning against a tree next to Earth, finally decided to take pity on Stubborn (who had been hanging upside down for about and hour) by saying "Neji's right, no candy is coming out of his empy head. So why don't you two let him go."

Stubborn gave a forceful "Hey!" at being the thinly veiled insult while Wolf and Galaxy glanced at each other, then at Stubborn, and then at what was under him.

After glancing underneath him to see what Stubborn would land on, and gave a far to cheerful "Okay".

With that Wolf untied the rope from a tree behind him, when it went slack the former pinata dropped. Right onto a still unfocused Sasuke.

Now the blonde may be thin, he was pretty heavy when he landed on someone. Especially when a person isn't expecting it.

Stubborn jumped up yelling "Finally", not realizing he landed on someone. Sasuke, released from his burden sat up and said in a patronizing tone, "You should apologize when you fall onto someone."

All he got in return was a bland stare at a "Well you should have been paying attention." being snarked back at him.

Before Sasuke could start an arguement Neji wasn't sure he could win, Earth woke up from his doze and asked in a calm tone "Is there a reason you two are here?"

Sasuke jumped in with his demand (2) before Neji could even open his mouth, "I want you five to train me."

When he said this he got five stares and was told "Give us one reason whay we should," from Galaxy.

Sasuke just smirked and said "I can easily kill all of you or tell everyone your secret."

He shook slightly when five glares were aimed his way along with a small amount of killing intent. The first of the samurais that spoke after his announcement was a very pissed off Phoenix, "We have proved that we are not as easy to kill as you think we are and I highly doubt you have any kind of blackmail on us that's true."

After this was said Wolf stepped forward reaching for his chain and said "Iwould leave if I was you, because if you don't you'll be killed five different was. At least."

Sasuke, trying to save a bit of his pride, stormed off back to the Uchiha Compund to think of a new way to get them to train him. He was not going to give up on this.

Once Sasuke was no longer visable Earth looked back to Neji and asked nicely, "And why did you come looking for us?"

Neji knew that he shouldn't push these people, so he said politely "I wanted to ask about the chakra that surrounds you."

When he said this, he saw shock and surprise go though their faces. Then Phoenix simply said "You and the other ninja will find out soon." then he asked "Did you tell anyone about what you saw?"

Neji gave a simple "No". At their looks of relief he said "I have to head back the Hyuuga Compound, see you around."

Before he could turn around Earth gave a quite "Wait", and walked up to the ninja and touched him lightly on the shoulder. When he was released, Neji felt lighter some how but chose to ignore it for now.

Seeing that none of them had anything else to saw, he teleported home.

_________________________**Back at the clearing_______________________**

A small shadow was headed toward the samurai a fast speed. It only took two minutes to slow and then land on Phoenix's shoulder in the form of a huge raven.

Phoenix held out his hand and a scroll was dropped into it. The others looked at him as he unrolled it. One he had read it, Phoenix looked up and said "Dad believes _they _have joined Orochimaru and Kokuei."

Wolf got a blood thursty grin on his face and said "I guess this means we get to have more fun."

The otthers nodded and started to make up different plans and strategys. Phoenix looked at the raven still on his shoulder and said, "You and the others wait in the forest until we call. Okay?"

The raven seemed to nodded before flying off.

-------------------------------**In the Village**-----------------------------------------------

Naruto had just finished a sparring match with Kiba, and was heading back to his apartment. When he got inside, he satlayed down on his bed to relax and have a little 'talk' with Kyuubi.

Once inside the meadow he had made for Kyuu when they started to act like brothers, Naruto saw the great fox demon in his human form with his fox ears and tails out, sitting on a rock dozing.

Kyuubi's ear flickered and he looked up at Naruto and asked him **"What brings you here Kit?"**

_"Oh nothing, just the feeling I have that tells me your keeping something about the samurai from me."_

Kyuubi started to sweat, he knew that if he didn't give a reasonable answer his Kit would go into a rant about how ramon is the greatest food in existance. He loved his Kit like a son or brother,but those rants got really annoying.

So he tried to argue his way out. **"Now why would you think that Kit?"**

_"Because your always trying to keep something from me." _Naruto argued right back, knowing what Kyuu was doing.

**"Don't you think that I keep things secret from you for a reason?"**

Naruto thought on that for a minute then said, _"That's true but I don't feel like I can trust them."_

**"Of course you can trust them Kit, their secret will not harm us." **Kyuubi said automatically to calm his Kit.

Naruto's face suddenly lit up and he exclaimed, _"So you do know something you aren't telling me."_

Kyuubi was stunned, he was just out smarted by a 15 year old, him a fox demon over a thousand years old. Admitting defeat he said, **"Yes Kit I do, but it's not my place to tell their secret."**

_"I understand" _was all Naruto said before he went to sleep.

------------------------______________**With Neji**_____________________-------------

When Neji got back to room, he decided to try and find out why he had felt lighter after Earth had touched him.

He checked everything and everywhere he could think of, when he didn't find anything he decided to give up and go to bed.

So he went to his dresser and took his head band off, when he looked up he saw his that the Branch seal was gone.

___________________________________________________________________

(1) You'll find that Stubborn gets picked on a lot in this. The others don't mean any real harm, they just like his reactions.

(2) If you couldn't tell, there is a bit of Sasuke bashing. No offence to Sasuke lovers, I just don't like him very much any more.

**A/N: If there are any pairings you guys want to see in this fanfic just suggest them and I'll try my best at writing them in. The only thing I won't write is Yuri.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Interlude 1**

**A/N: This really doesn't go with the story line. However since it's snowing here I got the insperation to write this.**

For the first time in years it was snowing in Konoha, there was about 8 or 9 inches already pilled up. Little kids were running around throwing snow balls and making snowmen.

The Rookie 12, who had a break in missions, had split up to try to find the samurai 5. They had been looking for almost two hours with no sign of them.

Well no sign of them that is, until they found Wolf and Stubborn. They were in the most unexpected place, right next to a fence that was close to the gaint hil that lead to the Hokage Monument.

The ones to find them first was Team Gai. Once they had found the two, Neji went to get the others.

While the Hyuuga went to find the others TenTen and Lee sat down next to Stubborn (Wolf is sitting on the fence, and Stubborn is on the ground leaning against it)

They didn't say a word to each other except for a small greeting of 'Hellos'. TenTen and Lee were about to ask where the other three samurai were when Neji came back with the other teams.

Ino, who was a little mad at having to walk all over the village, stomped up to them and asked as calmly as she could "Where the HELL have you idiots been?! Adn what are you doing?"

The second question was a bit calmer then the first as she had just realized that the 'idiots' were looking up the hill as if they were waiting for someone.

Wolf glanced at her and said "We have been here the whole time. And we are waiting for the three moronic brothers that went up the hill about a hour and a half ago."

Before anyone could ask what he meant by that, there was a yell coming from further up the hill. Both Wolf and Stubborn straitened up and focused on were the shout had came from.

Bearly a second later two figures could be seen coming down the mountain like hill at a very fast speed.

Once the figures got closer it was easier to see what they were. The first figure was Phoenix and Galaxy, who were sitting on something that looked like a sled. The other was Earth, standing on what, again, looked like a snow board.

Sakura looked from the three that were racing down the hill to the two sitting next to her and asked one of the questions that was on everyones mind "What are they yelling?"

Stubborn and Wolf looked at each other then toward the 12 and said one word "avalanche".

The ninjas eyes widened and when they looked back up, sure enough, there was an avalanche of snowing right behind the brothers.

"S-So what do we do?" Hinata stammered.

"Don't move," was the advice she got from Wolf. The ninja listened to them since it was become pretty obvious that they were used to this.

It took all of two minutes for the three brothers to stop in front of the small crowd and then dive bomb behind the fence Wolf was still sitting on.

The avalanche past by without a single one of the ninja or samurai getting any snow on them. However the current Hokage wasn't as lucky.

Tsunade had for once opened the window to let a bit of cool air come into the stuffy office she was in. And she had just finished one of the, alway growing, piles of paper work, when a ton of snow washed into her office from the open window.

She took one look at the fast melting snow and shouted "I'M GOING TO KILL THE PERSON RESPONSABLE FOR THIS!!"

For the next three days there wasn't a word from Phoenix, Galaxy, or Earth.

______________________________________________________________

**A/N: Well thats the first iterlude I've written so i hope you liked it. I'm not sure if I'll write another, it just depends on any insperation I find.**


End file.
